Sarah Reese
|Appearances = 18 episodes (see below)|Actor = Rachel DiPillo|Marital Status = Single}}Sarah Reese is a very intelligent medical student who is torn about her residency. Biography Reese starts the season as a 4th Year Medical Student. Throughout the season she has to make her match decision, she struggles and ultimately makes the wrong decision. In the Season 1 finale she decides to quit her residency match, pathology, which means she doesn't have a job. When Season 2 begins, Sarah is working at a coffee shop as a barista until she is offered a residency in Psychiatry with Dr. Daniel Charles. Although initially hesitant, Sarah accepts after a trial period. She still struggles with her own perceived ineptitude throughout the season, but has made significant strides towards being a good psychiatrist in training. Season 1 In the first episode it's clear that Sarah has some difficulties dealing with "live" patients. She if forced to act quickly as the little girl, she and Dr. Manning were taking care of, loses pulse abruptly. Reese performs CPR and breaks the little girl's ribs, but saves her life. Later on, Rhodes finds Reese practicing central line on a doll and shares with her that he missed it many times before he finally got the hand of it. Reese is frustrated because she never misses on the doll but in live patients it's so different. She also shares with Rhodes that if the rotation weren't mandatory she would be in pathology. However, Rhodes tells her that that's what every student feels once they start working with live patients, even he did at some point. She also struggles to talk to patients about the procedures they went through, as she tends to be very technical and not clear enough. On 1x03, Dr. Zanetti asks her to start a femoral line but she takes too long, so Sam takes over. Realizing she isn't ok, Dr. Rhodes asks for her help to splint the piece of glass on the patient's shoulder. Later on she asks Maggie for help with an IV as she already had three go's and wasn't able to find the vein. At the end of the episode Maggie calls Reese to one of the rooms, she tells Sarah she has a mental block with needles so she wants her to draw her some blood. On 1x05, Reese meets Joey while they are both getting coffee and she snaps the last pack of splenda. Later on, she goes to the lab to ask for some tests and it's revealed that that's Joey's workplace. He is a lab tech. Reese asks for the results of the tests as fast as he can, to which he delivers. She thanks him and tries to invite him for coffee but he is long gone. In the season finale Reese finally decides to quit pathology and embrace the hectic life of the ED with live patients. Memorable Quotes * (To Dr. Charles): "I just quit pathology." Appearances Gallery Timing2.jpeg Timing4.jpeg Withdrawal2.jpeg Us4.jpeg Us5.jpeg Guilty2.jpeg Guilty1.jpeg Clarity2.jpeg Clarity1.jpeg Saints4.jpeg Bound2.jpeg Fallback1.jpeg INo3.jpeg Derailed1.jpg Tumblr o6o95pB7ME1rx1y5co1 r1 400.gif Tumblr o7dvd6Ul4C1rx1y5co1 400.gif Tumblr o68i857owb1um97zpo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr o58at5EzB71twllbuo1 500.gif Category:Characters